Second Chance
by I-want-to-try-to-write
Summary: Between a rock and a hard place. That is the kind of situation he was in. Itachi managed to scrape away from both bad choices-just to jump from the pan and into the fire an unknown place far-far away
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Star wars, and I do not intend to make any profit from them both.

A/n: This is kinda a rewrite of my first try. I read various tips on writing a good fic, and decided that my first try wont be able to go the way I want it to. I sincerely hope that you all can post some review, and help me become a better writer. Oh, and English is not my first language, please do correct my mistakes.

* * *

The falling sun cast a yellowy light upon the great Hidden Village of the Leaf, a military shinobi village that was founded years ago by Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Senju Hashirama was the first leader of the ninja village, called as the Fire Shadow, who was later preceded by his brother, Senju Tobirama, who was later preceded by their(Hashirama and Tobirama) student, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

On this very evening, the Sandaime Hokage(Third Fire Shadow) sat in his office, head filled with worries. There is a very chronically dangerous situation coming up in the village that he lead-a coup d'état. He is old and he very well knew that this problem stemmed from a series of acts made by his predecessors (his two Senseis). To top it up, he had done his part in trying to curb the very same disaster a few years ago-before Namikaze Minato-the Fourth Fire Shadow sacrificed himself, forcing Hiruzen to step back as the Hokage.

The sun continues to set lower to the horizon, and the old man remains in his office. He had personally done various negotiations with Uchiha Fugaku-the current Uchiha clan Head, in a bid to stop the disaster.

You see, the coup d'état is very dangerous not only to the village politic, but also the Elemental Nation as a whole. The Leaf Village is one of the strongest ninja village in existence, and have many enemies outside the borders of the Land of Fire. A coup d'e'tat from one of the Four main clan of Konoha(Leaf) village will be catalyst enough for another Shinobi War. A war which Konoha have a low chance of surviving-the Third Shinobi War had just finished, and Konoha is barely back up to her original strength after the Kyuubi attack.

The negotiations seems to head into a peaceful direction, the Sandaime's hope is that everything will go as he planned, and the supposed crisis will be stopped before it even happened. Finally satisfied of his musings for the day, he made his move returning back to the Sarutobi Residence.

-.-.-

In a darkened room deep down beneath the grounds of the Leaf village, another old man pondered the crisis that is arising against his beloved village. This old war-hawk, Shimura Danzo, nicknamed the Shinobi no Yami(Darkness of the shinobi) is the head of an illegal Leaf specia ninja operative branch called "Root"-as in the root that holds the tree(Leaf Village). He had successfully assigned various undercover missions that eliminate all obvious and non-obvious threats and potential threats to Konoha. His threat policy had always been "eliminate all threat", and he planned to do the same thing with the coup d'état threat that looms in his beloved village's future.

The Uchiha clan, as per their proud history as a warrior clan is non-arguably the strongest clan in Konoha. Their genetic disposition that allows every one of the Uchiha clan members to be stronger than the average ninja made sure of that. Yet, like every creatures and things created in this world, they have their own fallings, their own weakness. A weakness that someone like the Shinobi no Yami can and will take advantage of.

The so called weakness is none other than the prodigious elder son of the current clan head-Uchiha Itachi. A prodigy who is so talented that he became an ANBU(the legal special operatives operating directly under the Hokage) captain by the age of 13. It is a spectacular performance as he grow outside war-time. Well, not exactly free of war, as he the Third Ninja War was yet to end when he was born. The short exposure to war so early in his life made him a pacifist. Ironically, he is a very competent human killing machine that is also a pacifist.

"Fu, tell Uchiha Itachi to meet me near the Uchiha Compound"

Satisfied with the decided decision, Danzo ordered his most valuable agent to set up a meeting with his new pawn for another one of his many "eliminate village threat" plans. Shimura Danzo then leaves his secret underground office to personally meet Itachi near the Uchiha Compound.

-.-.—

Uchiha Itachi, in his casual uchiha style clothes stood alone facing the setting sun, contemplating the worsening situation of his clan and village. The negotiations done by the Sandaime might be able to prevent the coup d'état, yet Itachi is worried by the Yami no Shinobi and his branch of Root operatives. Danzo's stealing of Shisui's sharingan is a worrying fact-Shisui was trying to convince the whole clan to stop their treasonous effort, yet Danzo treated him as a threat.

It is as if there is an invisible alarm warning Itachi that things are going to be worse in the near future-albeit all the efforts done by the Sandaime(and Shisui to a certain extent), and the warning bell smells of Danzo.

"Uchiha Itachi, proceed to the western boundary of the Uchiha Compound"

It was a weird order coming from an ANBU-a sure sign that he(the operative) is one of the Root operatives-thus confirming Itachi's previous thought that Root have their own plans in stopping the coup d'état.

Preparing himself mentally(knowing Danzo, his plan might include executing the clan head-Itachi's father or at worst, execution of the whole clan), Itachi made his way towards the designated meeting place.

"Danzo-sama" Itachi reported to Danzo(the old war hawk is still a respected member of the elder council)

It was an ultimatum. Eliminate the clan by himself, or the Root will do have to do it by themselves, totally leaving no survivor. It is a simple deal actually, kill all the traitors(which by the way consist of majority of the clan members) and leave out some survivors.

It is a hard mission(one does not simply slay their own family members), yet it is not the worst thing that could happen, and for that Itachi is grateful. Calming himself, he started his planning to ensure the success of the mission-who to leave alive, who to kill, and most importantly how to complete the mission. The clan members are strong, and even as prodigious as he is, Itachi is well aware that taking the whole clan head on by himself is above his current capabilities.

With a time limit of 7 days, he have to gather his resources fast and finish the mission swiftly before Danzo interferes. With these thoughts in mind, Itachi made his way to the Naka shrine, intent to gather as many secrets of the sharingan that he can get from the special tablet-one that can only be read by a mangekyou sharingan-the form of sharingan that he get after helping Shisui commit suicide.

It seems that he have to work hard to improve his fighting capabilities by a large margin in a short time if he so wishes to successfully pull of his plan.

-.-.—

Dodge, dodge and stab. Stab, stab and dodge. It seems like Itachi's effort perfecting his mastery of his sharingan really paid off. It is as if their attacks come in slow motion. It is satisfying yet at the same time very disappointing. Is this the full might of the so called warrior clan? Pathetic.

Every stab that kills leaves an ache in his heart. Every kills leave him betrayed faces as his targets drown in their own blood, slain by one of their own-these are the things that he shall never forget.

Ninja rule no 4, put the mission first, rule no 25, a ninja shall never show his emotion.

They brought this upon themselves, betraying their own village, challenging their own fate-better this, than Danzo's other option. As the clan heir, I shall save the clan from herself.

It seems that Itachi's plan is proceeding as expected.

His plan was direct and simple, eliminate the threat, and subdue the other clansmen. Yet, it seems that is not to be. His expectation went down the drain when he, a bit tattered and tired proceeded to the eastern side of the Uchiha Compound-they are dead bodies everywhere, with their empty eye sockets, they lay defeated at the walls, in the middle of the path and even on the rooftops-a real massacre.

Running fast to the nearest sound of commotion, Itachi met the clan slayer-a masked man.

The man wears a mask with swirling pattern, and he wields a fully developed sharingan. His credibility as a fighter is proven by the number of body counts that he left behind him. He strikes the Uchiha clan without mercy and without worry-there is no clansmen that is strong enough to stop him. His strength and his intentions forced Itachi to reconsider his mission.

Do I remain true to my mission, or should I eliminate this unknown threat? The uchiha clan had already suffered enough-and if the need arises, the Root can easily eliminate the whole clan. This enigma on the other hand, might be a larger threat towards Konoha in the far future.

His mind decided, Itachi immediately moved to engage the masked murderer.

"Itachi-kun, what's the matter hmmm? I thought that I'd lend you a hand with your mission this red evening. Are you not glad that you no longer carry the burden alone?"

"Who are you, and where did you acquire that sharingan?"

"Where? Why… it is my own after all"

A flurry of shurikens flew through the masked man-thrown by Itachi in his effort to stop him from finishing off one of the clansmen that had engaged the masked man moments before itachi arrived there.

"Who are you, and by whose orders are you here?"

"Some people called me Madara, and I am here on my own accord!"

"Uchiha Madara's time had long passed, and you should not interfere with the matter which is not yours"

"Ahh.. or what? Itachi…? You're going to kill me?"-his lone sharingan flared a dangerous red, warning his victim of his bloodlust.

Without waiting, Itachi made his first strike-a swinging attack from his tanto, followed by a stab to the heart-though there is not a single strike that hit the enigma. It is as if he can turn intangible at will-totally impossible to be harmed by any attacks.

The masked man allowed Itachi a few seconds to think his situation before he made his counterattacks, striking Itachi with his own tanto aggressively.

They clashed their blades for a few more time before the masked man managed to disarm itachi from his blade.

Still confident with his own ability, Itachi held his own bare handed, dodging the strikes, and finally landing a solid blow to the liver, sending the man away for a moment-giving Itachi the chance to think through his situation.

"Fire release: Fire Dragon technique!"

A stream of fire flamed through several bodies before reaching and burning Itachi, in which the latter exploded into a huge number of crows, obscuring the site.

Several hisses and explosions followed through after the release of the crows-revealing a stoic calm looking Itachi facing off a slightly burnt masked opponent.

"Hold it right there!" it seems that the clan Head, and several other clan members had reached the spot.

"_father, my mission…"_

Their appearance interrupted Itachi's focus on the battle-which the masked man exploited and stabbed Itachi at four different parts of his body using a Wood release technique. The offending sharp branches pierced through his lungs, liver, left knee, and the last one pierced Itachi's head from his right through his eye.

It was a mistake that cost him the battle. He can't move, yet Itachi maintained his grip on his tanto firm and secure. Recognizing the fact that he won't make it out alive, he cast a genjutsu at his father-showing several memories.

"I did the western side, and this unknown massacred this side"

"stop the coup or Danzo will take actions-the clan had suffered enough as it is"

"take care of Sasuke and Mother, keep the Uchiha alive"

"It seems to me, that the prodigy of the clan doesn't amount to anything compared to a loser like me-how far had the great fallen since I was last here?"

Confident of his victory, he struts slowly towards itachi, his hands telling the world his intentions-to take away Itachi's special sharingan.

The moment his fingers touch itachi's pale skin, Itachi skewered the masked man's organs with the tanto that he had held within his right hand, defiant-a warrior till the end.

Angered by the defiant display of strength, the lone sharingan spun and transformed into a Mangekyou Sharingan. Sinister chakra flared out of the masked man body, and a vortex appeared right at the centre of Itachi's face, spinning and sucking Itachi away from the dimension-and Uchiha Itachi, prodigious son of the clan head is no more.

-.-.—

Even with his closed eyes, Itachi knows that he is moving in a very high speed, and also spinning at high speed-the friction alone causes his skin to itch and burn. To make matter worse, the vertigo causes him to vomit.

"_My body is breaking up… my last trump card…"_

"_The gate of Opening… release!" _chakra flared around Itachi's broken body

"_the gate of Healing… release!"_ even more chakra flared, and Itachi prepared his remaining sharingan for a technique(as the gate of Healing temporarily reenergizes its user )

"Izanagi!"

_Izanagi is a forbidden sharingan technique that blends illusion into reality. In order to perform the technique successfully, a large amount of chakra is needed, and a vivid awareness of the boundary between illusion and reality is required to prevent confusion which leads to failure of the technique. One of the easiest way is to simply hold on a past memory as the illusion that will be made reality…_

* * *

A/n:I hope this is better than my first try, do leave reviews !

It is a bit different than before, yet essentially the same thing. Sorry and thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This fanfic is written by me, but well… it's a fanfiction! Star wars and Naruto belong to their own owners respectively

Sorry for the late update!

He was free falling from an unknown place down through an unknown height-very quickly. In fact, he was falling so fast, the friction with air itself is causing his ANBU issued clothes to burn-his fleshes faring even worse. He was tired and spent-Izanagi being a high level forbidden technique truly drains out his chakra. He didn't know how much time left before impact, but if he truly did nothing, he was sure he'd die. The problem is, with the amount of pain from the burns(he is still burning) and the vertigo sense of freefalling, it is almost impossible to think up a way out.

-.-.-

"No class, no pressure-just the way I like it"

Ruwee Naberrie, a lecturer at the Theed University relaxes at his house, pondering about his two daughters- Sola, the elder of the two, and Padme. Sola had just started her first year learning Septic Engineering at Theed University, and Padme is currently in her second year as an apprentice legislator-junior politician. It seems to him, that he and Jobal(his wife) had chosen correctly when they decided to move to Theed instead of staying at their old place near the mountain area. Even though their house here is a bit smaller and less extravagant than the one back then, it is a worthy sacrifice-well, not really as they always went back there during holidays.

The rumblings of the stormy sky above wakes Ruwee from his ponderings-the sky seems to be very dark. The lightning's raged on and on, luckily Theed is equipped with a ray shield, protecting her from the slight chances of a lightning strike. After all, an important educational hub(or so Ruwee thought) such as Theed do deserve such protection. The education creates the society, which is what he truly believes in.

The knowledge firmly in mind, it is a surprise to Ruwee when he smelled something that suspiciously smells like burnt flesh. The city should be protected from those thunderous energies. Eager to offer assistance, he stepped out of his house and rushed towards the source of the smell.

-.-.—

It was late evening when Padme Naberrie, the youngest of the Naberrie returned home. It is not uncommon for her to return as such, her involvements within the local politics demanded that kind of commitments. Entering through the front door, she passed her elder sister, who was apparently busy doing some sort of a revision. Leaving her data chips in her room, she proceeded toward the kitchen, helping her mother, Jobal preparing dinner.

Dinner that night was like normal, excluding the fact that father insist that everyone visits the medical facility the day after tomorrow, as it will be a free day. It had always been that way since long time ago-or so, thought Padme. It is one of the methods that her father uses to instil values in his children.

It was dinner again, and tomorrow is the day that we're supposed to visit this injured young man(as she calls herself young woman). Mother inquired some information about the person from father-who is yet to answer her.

"I'm pretty sure he's an outworlder, about Padme's age, and suffered bad burns throughout his body"

"Found him not far from our place… and of course, he's being treated under the Naberrie's payments"

"So, tomorrow morning should be fine for everyone?"

After a murmur of agreements, dinner soon come to an end.

-.-.—

The cool early morning air breezed through Padme's room as she opened her window. The faint hint of sunlight showing from the horizon can be seen from her eastward window. Raising up early in the morning had always been a norm for her. Long time ago, it was because she wanted to enter the bathroom before Sola but nowadays she do it for the calm and peace that the morning provide-clearing her head and allowing her to better prepare for the day. It wasn't long before she completes her morning routine, which also includes waking up her sister and parent.

Breakfast was some homemade pancakes which were devoured in record time as Ruwee was urging his family to finish their meal earlier than normal. He is excited to show the boy to his family-as per the tradition that he had set.

Throughout the years that the Naberries spent at Theed, Ruwee had brought several injured persons to the Theed Medical Facility. Time and time again, he had never failed to bring his family to visit all of them-he believes that this will instil values into his two daughters, and he believed correctly. His efforts to teach values to his children was paid as both Sola and Padme are caring, emphatic and willing to do many things for the others-though Ruwee believes Padme more so than Sola.

-.—

It seems that the boy really do seems like he is of the same age as mine. His eyes are onyx-black, and his hairs are also dark, contrasting with the colour of his fair skin. The boy himself is currently staring oddly at the data chip in his hands-as if admiring the data chip that probably holds his medical records. She wondered for a moment if he can read Basic, as there shouldn't be anything too interesting in a medical record, or perhaps he have a weird medical complication?

Father greeted the boy, and was rewarded with a confused questioning expression on his face-he did not know Basic then. It is a pity that he can't understand us, although luckily we still have some spare Galatic implants-I still kept mine at my desk. The Naberries, as one of the respected families in Naboo, have implants that allowed their family members to directly implant information inside their head-a technology that only the rich afford to have. Padme would have continued her silent musings if not for the sudden croaking voice of the said boy.

His right palm on his chest, he croaked "Itachi", and "Uchiha" a few seconds after that. Then he was silent again.

Ruwee, glad with the progress, proceeded to introduce Jobal, Sola and Padme to Itachi. To him, the croaking voice that the boy had means he needs to talk more, and the awkward silence kept by his family is just going to make things worse for the boy. Finished introducing his family, his mind started thinking of the various ways of making his family interact more to this boy.

"Ruwee…" the boy croaked, making a gesture with his hands towards the data chip

As the father of two came nearer, Itachi pointed the Aurebesh letters one by one-asking him to teach him the words no doubt. Happy to help, Ruwee taught him the letters and the pronunciations of Aurebesh. By then, he had forgotten the presence of his family, lost in his efforts to help this Itachi kid.

-.-.-

Jobal had always known that Ruwee would be so immersed in his efforts to help the kid. She understands her husband well enough that she knew he wouldn't mind if she is to return home earlier-the house needs tending after all. However, she also take it as her duty to make sure that the visit was not a pointless one. She then questioned her daughters of what they thought of the boy and what they feel is the best help that they could offer.

Sola said something about buying him some new clothes-as her father had said that he found the boy in a tattered burnt jacket-like shirt and a burnt pants without any other spares. She also mentioned that they should check out his health report and see if there is anything else that they can do to help.

Padme told her about implanting the Galatic implant that should allow him to understand and able to communicate in Basic, thus allowing further discussion on how they could be best of help.

Satisfied with their answers, Jobal brought her daughters back to their place-after informing Ruwee first of course.

-.-.—

Itachi woke up to a dark room. He noticed that he is lying on a bed, and is wearing something else that is definitely not his Anbu issued uniform. Judging from the condition that he is in, he is sure that he is in some sort of medical facility-not a hostile territory. Glad with the brief assessment of his situation, he then let his body fell back onto the soft bed and let himself returns to the peaceful state of unconsciousness.

Itachi woke up the next morning-or so he believes, feeling a lot fresher than before. It is a calm morning, yet not as chirpy and lively as Konoha. The thought of Konoha reminded him of the circumstances that lead him here. As an elite shinobi of Konoha, Itachi had never let himself be taken by surprise-he was always prepared. Therefore, the Masked Man whom he fought before was not totally unexpected. Itachi had few sightings of him before-it was reported, but it seemed that he only showed himself to Itachi before the mission.

The mission assigned by the Yami no Shinobi of Konoha that eventually led him here, an unknown possible hostile environment. Itachi had counted the possibilities that Root might have taken the chance to take down the Uchiha Clan including Itachi himself on that day-so he did prepared himself for unexpected fights. The Masked Man however was totally out of his expectation-Itachi was not prepared to fight another advanced Sharingan user. A sharingan user with a never seen before technique-an ability to phase in and phase out of existence! That is surely not a normal easy to achieve technique.

Mulling himself over the unknown unexpected interrupting factor of his mission, he was surprised when he heard a weird monotonous(yet a bit feminine) voice asking him in a language that he failed to recognize.

"Sorry? I couldn't understand you" said Itachi

The source of the voice came from a weird humanoid figure that seems to be made of metals. The closest thing that Itachi could compare is the puppets of the Suna(Sand) Village from the Land of Wind. Activating his sharingan, his theory was proven incorrect as there is no chakra strings holding the metal feminine man(it doesn't look like a woman to him). He was bamboozled by the metal figurine that was trying to talk to him.

The weird metal puppet started to let out various different sounds from it's supposed mouth. There were even some growls and roars! That was another surprise for him. After a few more worthless tries, the medic puppet stopped and went out from the room, returning not long after with a tray of hospital foods. It then left Itachi alone.

Finished with his breakfast, Itachi's mind returned back to thinking about his current situation. Assessing everything that he had seen and heard within his few waking moments, Itachi was sure that he is currently in a place that he had never seen or heard of before. Though the image of the metal puppet returned back to the fore of his mind-the image of the complex metal object spouting various noises twirled around in his head.

It was then that he noticed several characters that he had seen before. Characters of words that he had never learnt to speak of, yet he knows of them. The people of the Land of Sky- one of the many countries who dared challenge Konoha and had fallen in battle.

Itachi remembered going there in a mission as a genin. It was just a simple check-up visit kind of mission. He saw the same characters at the monstrous machineries that the country had. The same machineries that allowed their soldiers to fly and shoot killing light beams.

"Aurebesh"-that was the name of the characters. Itachi remembered that he had read about it at the library. The language itself however is still a mystery to Itachi.

-.-.—

The visit was fruitful for Itachi-he managed to learn how to pronounce the weird letters. Though understanding them is still another problem for him. The man, Ruwee and his family was really kind-they are probably the party responsible for him getting these treatments. Their good deeds however do spark several questions mostly regarding their true objectives-it isn't a rare situation when a shinobi was taken hostage, and various interrogation methods exist, even those that made them look like the good guys.

For someone as prodigious as Itachi, the current predicament that he found himself in truly baffles him, but of course, he did not show it on his face.

-.-.—

A/n: Trying something new is really hard! I never once thought that it is this hard trying to write a good story. Do leave your reviews on this chapter! Sorry for the super delay, and please help me improve my writings! thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Some of the ideas are mine, but well you know the drill, Lucas owns what he owns, and the same is to be said for Masashi Kishimoto. Is it Disney's now?

* * *

The weird devices given by Ruwee and his family really did help Itachi understand Galatic Basic. His above average brain capabilities and added sharingan advantage really cuts down the time taken for him to grasp the alien language.

It is the day after Ruwee handed him these additional learning materials, and Itachi is already able to understand the many once weird symbols. His grasp on them is good enough that he managed to communicate with the medical droid-the metal puppet that took care of him. The droid answered the question that have been staying at the fore front of his mind-How badly damaged is he that he is still stuck at the facility? Basis on his own health assessments, he is perfectly fine(though he had to admit that he's a bit biased)

The droid reported that there are currently two anomalies that caused them to retain him. An increase in rate of cell decays in both his eyes-which will cause permanent blindness if not treated, and a large clump of foreign cells at his right chest. The first problem was something that he expected, as blindness is a known price that all mangekyou sharingan users have to pay. The only known method of stopping the blindness is by replacing the eyes with another mangekyou sharingan eyes-Shisui's eye might work(Shisui gave his last eye to Itachi before his death). It was then that he realized the possibilities that the advancement of technologies that these "Galatic Republic" people have would be able to cure the blindness. Itachi's trains of thoughts slowed and calmed down as he realized that the technologies that did not exist in the elemental nations increases his chances by a large margin-"Always asses the full situation" was one of the many things that he learnt as an Anbu member, a lesson that will do him well in his current predicament.

The second news was a surprise to him-though an undeniably pleasant surprise. The droid reported a "tissue anomaly which seems to accelerate growth in nearby cells" which only lead to one conclusion in Itachi's opinion-the Shodaime Hokage's regenerative cells. The cells that was the biggest contributing factor that made the First Fire Shadow as the most respected and feared warrior-regenerative abilities.

The Naka Shrine told Itachi the stories of the Six Path Sage, the first ninja, the person who started to harness chakra-considered as the forefather of all ninjas. It was noted at the shrine that the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan were direct descendants of the Six Path Sage. The Uchiha inherited a watered down form of the Sage's special eyes, whereas the Senjus inherited the Sage's incredible physics-strong enough that he is said to have enough powers to create the moon.

A combination of the eyes and the body might just recreate the Six Path Sage powers-a power so large that the thought of having them made Itachi dizzy with excitement. Returning his feet on the ground, Itachi told himself that he did not really have a need of such powers. The Izanagi and Izanami techniques from the sharingan are already more than enough for him. it's not like he have any needs to create big things-like a moon or meteorites.

The presence of the group of cells, however will be a good enough boost for him-it might even be just the thing that he needs to solve his blindness problem!-He resolved to convey his ideas to the reliable metal puppet.

-.-.—

The new patient brought by Ruwee of Naberrie house is surely a unique case.

Healer Bradne have been pondering on his new patient a lot. It goes without saying that most humans like the patient and him always have almost totally similar characteristics. This singular fact is what baffled him the most.

Why?

Because, this unique patient of his do not have midochlorians in his body-not a single cell. He did however possesses something else entirely that might just replace the function of the midochlorians that normal people have.

There is a wire-like abnormality that started from a focal point somewhere in his abdomen and stretched to various points of his body.

Not enough with the weirdness, this off-worlder patient also apparently have an abnormal group of cells in his body. An unnatural tissue which he had mistakenly thought as parasitic at first-until he realized that those cells have an ability to accelerate growth of other cells-it was made more bizarre as those cells seems to gain energies from nothing that it used to accelerate the growth!

Mr Ruwee had visited and helped Itachi learn Basic, and had learnt of the abnormalities that the boy had, and also the blinding genetic disease in his eyes. The discussion that they(Ruwee and Bradne) had pointed to their next treatment for Itachi-an advanced genetic operation that can only be done in the Core worlds.

The only problem to the solution is that the Naberries might not afford to pay for the transport and the operation cost-hopefully a solution will be found later on. For now, healer Bradne is content with playing around with the various theories of evolutions that he have on his unique patient's abnormalities.

-.-.—

a/n: I'm sorry it's a bit too short, but I guess I took too much time trying to write, making all of you wait. The story is going a bit too slow to my taste, but I'm not sure how and what I should do… any suggestions? Forgive my mistakes, its Two in the morning here... thanks:)

a/n(2): I guess you all heard about Disney buying Star Wars? I guess there will be no more Yoda…

And Thanks for reading


End file.
